1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibrating jewelry, and more specifically, to vibrating, body-piercing jewelry, powered by a battery and operated by a small vibrating motor unit.
2. Description of Related Art
The history of body piercing jewelry goes back for centuries and has its roots in tradition and culture. There is a growing popularity among younger people to pierce areas of their body parts normally not visible to others. Such body parts include the navel, nipples, penis, scrotum, clitoris, genital labia, and other genital areas.
The following related patents illustrate and describe various types of illuminating jewelry and vibrating devices.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 294,335, issued to James L. Gatsos on Feb. 23, 1988, illustrates an ornamental design for a necklace pendant circlet in the shape of a horse-shoe. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 394,412, issued to Carl Ralph Hanson on May 19, 1998, shows an ornamental design for a piece of body piercing jewelry, which is a crescent-shaped body having terminal ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,943, issued to Carl Ralph Hanson on Sep. 7, 1999, teaches a crescent-shaped body piercing jewelry inserted within a pierced body part. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,544, issued to Robert M. Smith on Jan. 12, 1988, explains an electronic illuminated jewelry piece in the form of an earring. The jewelry piece comprises a housing with a plurality of fiber-optic strands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,149, issued to Ostema et al. on Oct. 12, 1993, teaches an illuminated jewelry piece including a light-emitting diode (LED) connected onto an enlarged flat base member. A miniature battery housing includes a stem cavity positioned immediately adjacent and coextensive with the battery compartment. The stem and the housing are structured so that an electrical circuit is completed between the battery and the LED through the stem when the stem is fully inserted to the bottom of the stem cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,241, issued to Ferrara et al. on Nov. 1, 1994, discloses a wristwatch that alerts the wearer by vibrating the entire watchband. The watchband is vibrated using an electro-mechanical assembly and a flexible piezoelectric crystal embedded in the watchband.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,692, issued to William Pfeil on Jan. 3, 1995, describes a vibrating condom having an inflatable vibrating region which contacts the clitoris or vaginal walls. Air or fluid is transported from a power unit while the vibrating region is self-activated.
Great Britain Pat. No. 2,036,537A, issued July, 1980, shows a pendant including batteries and circuitry for an illuminated effect. France Pat. No. 2,651,650, issued March, 1991, discloses a solar-powered or battery operated jewel worm in the form of a badge, which includes energy distributor wired to an electric micromotor.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.